


Семья

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стив великолепно ладит с детьми Дэнни, и Дэнни хочется большего.





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Happy Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382520) by [OnlyHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim). 



Было поздно, когда Дэнни подъехал к дому — пришлось задержаться в офисе и брать показания у свидетеля, который по какой-то причине связался именно с ним и больше ни с кем не хотел разговаривать. Стив должен был забрать Чарли из школы и присмотреть за ним до возвращения Дэнни. Обычно в такое время Чарли уже лежал в кровати, но сегодня Стив, похоже, был не в настроении соблюдать правила воспитания, потому что Дэнни еще со двора услышал радостные детские голоса, точнее, один детский и один — ребенка-переростка, с которым он встречается.  
  
Он приготовил в уме тираду, пока открывал входную дверь, и, зайдя в дом, застал Стива и Чарли в гостиной прыгающими по мебели. Оба совершенно не обращали на него внимания, так что Дэнни остановился в проходе и смотрел, как Стив перебросил раскрасневшегося от смеха Чарли с журнального столика на диван, и как Чарли потащил Стива с дивана на кресло, потому что тот притворился, что ему не хватает сил сделать это самому.  
  
Когда Стив повис на подлокотнике, смеясь и не поддаваясь попыткам Чарли перетянуть его дальше, Дэнни решил наконец спросить, что происходит.  
  
— Пол — это лава, — объяснил Стив.  
  
— Да, Дэнно, пол — это лава! — повторил Чарли. Их лица светились такой радостью, на какую были способны лишь невинные дети — ну, и Стив, — и Дэнни неожиданно почувствовал, что его сердце может лопнуть от переполняющей любви к ним обоим.  
  
— Ага, ясно, — сказал он и быстро вышел из комнаты, пока в самом деле не расплакался. Дойдя до кухни, он почти сразу почувствовал Стива за спиной.  
  
— Прости, Дэнни, я знаю, что должен был уложить его, просто…  
  
— Я не сержусь.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Но если вы продолжите, нам придется купить кресло прочнее.  
  
— Нам?  
  
— Думаешь, я не захочу принять участие? Это же будет и мой дом.  
  
— Твой? О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Обычно, Стивен, когда супруги живут в одном доме, он считается их общим.  
  
— Су… Что?  
  
— Слишком сложное слово?  
  
— Стоп. Ты пытаешься сделать мне предложение?  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я это произнес?  
  
— Вообще-то, да, было бы неплохо услышать сам вопрос.  
  
— Какие мы чувствительные.  
  
— Не думаю, что тебе можно критиковать меня, пока ты просишь за тебя выйти. Это как-то не романтично. И, знаешь, для того, кто годами приседал мне уши о том, как правильно взаимодействовать с людьми, ты не очень-то великолепно справляешься.  
  
— А ты, значит, хочешь традиционный романтический ужин и кольцо в бокале шампанского?  
  
— Если честно, я бы предпочел что-нибудь менее банальное и более личное.  
  
— Чего ты цепляешься к мелочам? Просто скажи «да» или «нет».  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? Ты не выйдешь за меня?  
  
— Нет, я не отвечу, пока ты не спросишь как положено.  
  
— Ну и ладно, раз так, я снимаю вопрос.  
  
— Снимаешь вопрос? Ты его даже не задал. И, кстати, отступление не принимается. Доводи до конца, раз начал.  
  
— А вот и не доведу. Беру свои слова назад. Ты слишком требовательный и подавляешь меня, и я больше не хочу быть твоим мужем.  
  
Стив только рассмеялся.  
  
— Как хочешь, Дэнно. А теперь извини, пойду уложу спать твоего ребенка.  
  
Дэнни смотрел ему вслед и не мог отделаться от мысли, что слова «твой ребенок» еще никогда не звучали настолько неправильно. Но Стив говорил дело, Дэнни следовало лучше постараться. И он знал, как все исправить.  
  
Несколько дней спустя, пока они с обоими детьми играли в настольные игры после хорошего семейного ужина, Дэнни незаметно толкнул ногу Чарли под столом и шепотом сказал, когда тот обернулся:  
  
— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
  
Чарли непонимающе на него уставился, но потом его глаза стали огромными и загорелись.  
  
— Точно, я забыл! — он повернулся к Стиву и потянул его за руку.  
  
— В чем дело, Чарли?  
  
— Ты согласишься выйти за Дэнно и стать нашим папой?  
  
После нескольких секунд ошеломленного молчания губы Стива растянулись в усмешке, от которой у Дэнни в груди потеплело.  
  
— Это Дэнно тебя подговорил?  
  
— … Да?  
  
— Но мы правда хотим, чтобы ты стал нашим папой, — быстро вставила Грейс.  
  
— В таком случае, да, Чарли. Я согласен.  
  
Дэнни улыбнулся Стиву так, будто все его желания исполнились в один миг. И Стив улыбнулся ему так же.


End file.
